


阿吽-你想不想养一盆仙人掌

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	阿吽-你想不想养一盆仙人掌

那些琐碎的、连成一条细线的小事，组成了生活的一部分。

19.  
“小岩，你有长高吗？”

及川问出这句话的时候，岩泉正在往麦片里倒牛奶。颜色鲜艳的纸盒上的优惠券被剪下摞在一起，压在桌上的花瓶下面，又被摄像头照到了一小块。盛麦片的碗是去年的圣诞节及川从阿根廷寄过来的，仙人掌的浮雕旁被做作又粗糙地用小刀划了一个H和T，只有在洗碗得时候能够摸出来。

“突然问这个做什么？”岩泉的手抖了一下，一两滴牛奶溅到桌面上，被他用指尖抹去。

“没什么，”及川身子向后，靠在椅背上，露出身后墙上贴着的海报，“看到牛奶就想起来了。直到高二你都还在新年祈愿的时候许一下长高的愿望，虽然之前的和哥斯拉打一场比这离谱得多——等一下、这么说的话……你不会完全没长高吧，小岩？下次见面的时候，说不定我需要低下头才能见到你——”

“去你的，垃圾川。我现在没那么在意这个了，你是知道的，我有在想一些别的方法。”岩泉用左手给他比了个中指，嘴里嚼着麦片，发出咯吱咯吱的声音，听起来就像他在磨牙一样，说话声音含混不清，不过这并不影响及川隔着屏幕（还伴随着网络延迟）还能听得一清二楚。岩泉不喜欢被泡得发糟的麦片，总是在倒入奶之后，三下五除二解决所有的麦片，然后慢慢悠悠喝干净。“顺带一提，”他咽下嘴里嚼碎的麦片，说话声音清楚了不少，“我喝的是豆奶。”

“当然！噢——谢了！”及川转过头，从他的队友手里接过一瓶水，又和对方交谈着什么。及川的西语已经很流利了，岩泉没能听懂太多——几个关键词？背景音有点嘈杂，他没法确定自己听得是否准确，而在他思索的功夫里，及川发出一声大笑，挥出的手碰到了电脑屏幕，岩泉盯着自己的屏幕，仿佛它也跟着晃了晃。

及川重新看向屏幕。玻璃碗里的豆奶只剩下了小半碗，岩泉的上嘴唇沾了点白色的痕迹，被他用舌头快速舔走。岩泉靠在椅背上，冲及川扬起眉毛，用眉毛和眼皮问他，怎么了。

就是那个啦。及川模仿岩泉的样子，把声音压低。我们之后好像会去你们那边，而且之后正好是我的假期。我知道你买了车，小岩。

那只是一辆大学毕业就卖掉的宝马，及川。岩泉抓过一旁的书包，从里面摸出他这学期的日程表。

具体时间还没定，但是不会相差很多。大概……大概从这里开始。及川的手指点向屏幕，大概其比划了一下。

我们都知道这种偏差有多离谱，但是岩泉仍然完美地理解了及川的意思。马克笔在方格上画了一个红色的圈，前后是黑色的已定计划。

“你忘了把你的生日标出来。顺带一提，麦片这方面我是酸奶派。”

“我知道，你背叛了你的牛奶面包。你有什么想要去的地方吗？”

及川的脸凑到摄像头边上，岩泉能够看清他的眼睫毛——有一两根黏在了一起。“我们是彼此信任的，休想挑拨我们之间的关系，小岩。”他哼哼道。“我还没有想过要去哪里，听你的啦。欸、你是不是要走啦？”

岩泉含混地应了一声，把日程表塞进书包。他站起身，屏幕露出他完整的上身，及川的想法得到了证实，双语哥斯拉T恤。他按下了截屏键——尽管这并不能对岩泉造成什么威胁——他习惯了。

“中午吃什么？”岩泉端起电脑，他的脸同样凑近，现在可以在屏幕里看到两张被放大的脸，分别占据一个大窗口和一个小窗口。

“和加西亚一起去，今天他请客。”及川靠回椅背上，耸了耸肩。“明天见，小岩。”

“可能要后天了，”岩泉的手动了动，从放大的脸变成了放大的下巴和脖子，“明天我得早点去找教授，在你午休之前就要走，估计要等到你午休结束之后才能完事儿，甚至更晚。对了，你之前在笑什么？”

“那就后天再告诉你。”

24.  
岩泉开着那辆应该被卖掉的宝马去给及川接机。他现在二十四岁，留在加州，找到了一种相对适合自己的方式。或许之前“走了一些弯路”，但值得庆幸的是，那不是一条很长的路。它只不过是绕了个圈，而岩泉全速奔跑，终于还是找到了一条延伸向前、看不到什么拐弯的路。

远远地，他看到了及川。及川比上次见面似乎还要高了点，走在人群中像是仙人掌顶上的花。这真是个奇怪的比喻。岩泉摸了摸下巴，对自己的想象力产生了一点质疑，不过很快，他就找到了答案。

及川穿了件绿色细条纹的衬衫，靠近之后，才能看清上面那些仅仅比底色稍微前一点的竖线。他从远处就在对岩泉挥手，行李箱在身后划出扭曲的线，就像是一只仙人掌怪，岩泉想。

“你在看我的衣服吗？”及川的声音听上去颇有些兴高采烈的意味，他把行李箱立在一边，向岩泉展示袖口上的仙人掌盆栽的图案。大概指甲盖那么大，棕色的花盆上似乎有两道黄色的花纹，和盆栽脑袋顶上的小花一个颜色。岩泉还在思考那两道交叉的黄线代表着什么，及川又开口了：“定制款，上面应该是我的名字，但是他们说五个字母太长了，最多只能选一个，或者我愿意把图案变大。所以，”他把另一边袖口也凑过来，两盆仙人掌并肩挨在一起，“O和T，先看左边再看右边——不过对别人来说好像没什么所谓。”

不应该是仙人掌盆栽，而是更大一点……起码有两米高，两边长出向上的、像胳膊一样的那种仙人掌，岩泉想。他手背上的青筋不受控制地跳了一下，被及川收入眼底，自动解释为羡慕。“我问过了，”他接着说，“哥斯拉也可以，不过可能名字就不那么明显，不过好在小岩你的I和H比较容易，听说绣O的时候还多花了一点工夫。”

“及川，”岩泉抬起眼，挺胸露出自己的T恤，“你的品味逊毙了。”

“唯独不想被你这么说，小岩。”及川的手指戳了戳岩泉衣服上的字母C（也许岩泉的变化体现在衣服上的字从从チャンピオン变成了Champion）。“或许我们应该更公正一点，比如说……小卷？”

“他上次嘲笑了你的ET卫衣和我的哥斯拉棒球衫，你说你再也不会相信他的品味了。”

“那就——小松！我记得小松的品味还不错，他有一件和我一模一样的外套，品味值得相信。”

“休想趁机作弊啊你这家伙！”

“哈？明明是你害怕了吧区区小岩！”

然后，像以前一样，岩泉挽起袖子，大声宣布用排球来定胜负。加州的阳光热烈又直率，尽管排球是室内运动，岩泉的皮肤还是肉眼可见地黑了不少。托新队服的福，肤色的交界处不再位于上臂中央，而是到了肩膀处。撸起袖子后，整条胳膊都是均匀的运动色。

“我明白了！”及川站定，一手握住行李箱的拉杆，另一只手指向岩泉，“我全都明白了！说了这么多，小岩你不过是想和及川先生打球嘛！怎么样，是不是超——怀念我的托球？哼哼~现在绝对比以前更厉害哦！没想到小岩到了现在还是不坦率，好幼稚。”

岩泉抱臂：“所以，要不要来和我打球？”

“……要。”及川毫不客气地将身上的包塞到岩泉怀里，拉着行李箱大步往那辆宝马走去。车里的摆件是去年岩泉生日他送的，仙人掌盆栽的样子，盆底刻了个排球。

他们当然不仅仅久违又痛快地打了几场球。及川的传球手感极佳，它们不止是“分毫不差”，更是相当完美。配合在三球之后重新走向正轨，岩泉不需要去看及川背在身后的手做出的手势是什么，默契仍然活跃在他们之间。比起隔网相见的对立对抗，站在球场同一侧的搭档模式拥有更加强烈的熟悉感，毫无疑问，相比于拦下及川的二次进攻，岩泉扣下及川传来的球时，情绪更加愉快（尽管预判成功时，他们也会变本加厉地挑衅对方）。

“这边确实没什么好玩儿的。”岩泉从后备箱拽出毯子，扔给在一边搓着胳膊的及川。红色的桥被雾遮盖起来，模糊不清，低下头能看到深色的海，缓慢又沉重地在岸边的石头上拍出白色的海沫。及川随口应了一声，抓着饼干袋子的手把毯子裹得更紧点。他的注意力都集中在那些木栏杆上，密密麻麻刻满了各种各样的划痕，相当多的已经被时间磨得看不出样子。及川试图回想起上一次他拉着岩泉一起刻下名字的位置，未果，饼干——饼干是之前准备用来喂松鼠的，在他们出发的前一天晚上，岩泉从橱柜里摸出一包饼干，问他：“你要不要喂松鼠？如果……”

及川没听清如果之后说的是什么。岩泉入乡随俗，说话时后半句总是比前半句要含混（“这是一个大问题，小岩，”及川在电话的另一头抱怨，“你怎么能在说日语和说英语的时候用一个调子。”），而岩泉坚决认为自己没有。

而就在刚才，及川在心里补全了后半句，那或许是“如果你不介意饼干会被松鼠抢走的话”。那只松鼠比他想象得要更强壮有力且外向，被松鼠夺走拿在手中的饼干的感觉似乎还一直停留在他的指尖。

岩泉站在他的身后哈哈大笑，及川先生愤怒地拒绝继续坐在副驾驶，在后座把手里的袋子捏得哗啦哗啦响。

“来吧，”岩泉从他手里拿过饼干，摸出一小块扔进嘴里，没有在意那些受人欢迎的栏杆，“我们等会儿可以去那家墨西哥餐厅，运气好的话还能看到海象……呃，或者是海狮。”

29.  
在那之后的一年或是两年，岩泉和那辆宝马说再见，迎来了冒险者。如同当年见到牛岛一样，岩泉拍照发送一气呵成，动作行云流水，相当熟练。当然，这次也不同于那一次的偶遇，及川没有惊到在看到消息的一瞬间把电话打过来。

岩泉：[图片][图片][图片]  
岩泉：新车，特帅。仙人掌也还在。  
及川：COOOOOL  
及川：你在哪儿？  
岩泉：加州。  
岩泉：我告诉过你这几年我不会去别的地方，除非有什么意外。  
及川：少来这套，小岩  
及川：你知道我说的是照片  
岩泉：我不在照片里。  
岩泉：……坦白来说我确实没想到你说的是照片。  
及川：……  
及川：太过分了  
及川：如果你主动邀请及川先生，及川先生也不是不能原谅小岩  
及川：给你一点提示：拉斯维加斯  
及川：还可以顺道去一趟墨西哥，尝一尝仙人掌，我还没有吃过那个。  
岩泉：你认真的？  
及川：？  
岩泉：我在思考怎么揍你才能让你的脑子清醒一点。它们是相反的方向，还是你对顺道有什么误解？  
及川：LAMOOO  
及川：我在阿根廷呆得比较久，你需要理解  
岩泉：LMAO，不是LAMO.  
及川：你真的很过分

当岩泉再次在机场看到拉着行李的及川时，他的第一反应是，及川的品味还是那么烂。T恤的中央是绿色的ET，和他胸口上的喷火哥斯拉遥遥相望。

“你先别说话。”及川总是能够在很远的地方就看到岩泉，然后招摇又张扬地一路挥着手臂跑过来。他在岩泉面前站定，微微低下头——及川仍然比他要高一点，他们之间的身高差似乎发生了微妙的变化——他的手在旅行包里掏了掏，翻出一个直径和掌心差不多大的陶制花盆。岩泉觉得眼熟，但一时间没能想到上一次是在哪里看到它。

“生日快乐，小岩！”及川咧嘴，衣服上的ET似乎跟着他一起笑起来。“你还记得吗？小时候我不小心打碎的那个，你养的第一颗仙人掌，你当时一整天没有理我。上次在集市看到了它——就是它了！”

记忆在听到打碎这个词的时候清晰起来。那盆小仙人掌也是及川送给他的生日礼物，又被及川不小心从架子上挥落，砸到地板上，盆里的土落到他们的脚背，白袜子沾上了棕色的土。岩泉的嘴角动了一下，似乎是要准备说一点什么话——这绝对是一个可以称得上是惊喜的礼物，而及川在他开口前，继续说：“我当时没想到你会那么难过，小岩，妈妈说你晚上把枕头都哭湿了，可惜我没能见到。”

或许他们之间本来就不适合温情这种气氛存在。岩泉久违地撅起嘴——加州的阳光柔和了他的面部——抓过那个被握得温热的陶盆，迅速塞进裤兜里，然后说：“……你应该在车里说这些的，及川。”

“也许！但是我有点等不及了。如果你想的话，我不介意在车里再说一次，是给小岩的生日特别服务~”

“你最好介意。”岩泉拿过及川的背包甩在肩上，大步、没有回头地向停车场走去。

他们一路向北，从加利福尼亚开向内华达。挤在高速两边、长满黄色杂草的山不断地向后退去，及川昏昏欲睡，和岩泉的聊天逐渐变得含混不清。他再次睁开眼时，两边是看不到头的沙漠，圆且矮的仙人掌和杂草扎堆，和之前的荒山比，不知道谁更单调一些。岩泉朝后座努了努嘴，及川慢吞吞地翻身，悉悉索索一阵子后，拿着一包小饼干坐正身体。

“新牌子？没有小岩提到过它的印象啊……好咸，我以为它会是甜的。”岩泉扭过头，对着及川张开嘴，眼睛仍然盯着前方——他可以是值得信赖的司机。

“没有，”岩泉把及川喂过来的饼干咽下，舔掉嘴角的饼干渣，“本来打算买上次你说过的那个牌子，但是它每包都会送一张哥斯拉的贴纸。”后半句的声音变得含糊，但及川仍然清晰地捕捉到了每一个字。

“天，你不会把它们贴在你的车上了吧？”

“怎么可能，车上的是专门在亚马逊上买的，我没那么幼稚。”

及川在副驾驶上发出一声哀嚎，屁股身体向下滑去，仿佛有人在透过窗户往里看，而他在躲避那些目光。

“你想不想养一盆仙人掌？”或许是到了转换话题的时机，或许是因为刚刚和两边的仙人掌告别、进入相对繁华的市区，怀念油然而生，或许是看到眼前的仙人掌摆件，又或许这只是一个没头没脑的问题。

岩泉的车速放缓，眼睛仍然看向前方：“我一直想养一盆仙人掌。”


End file.
